Youkai no Ai
by otakuzutto
Summary: Yaoi! Don't like it, don't read. Chapter 5 - It's time to tell Kagome, how will she take it?
1. Miroku's Sex Ed

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
Just as a note, if you've read my other IY fic, you'll see that he hooked up with Kagome. I wasn't an IY yaoi fan in the beginning. However I read a few good ones, and found that I have nothing against it. I am a yaoi fan for certain things *cough heero/duo and tas/chi cough* and while I think that Inu/Kag and San/Mir make great couples, I'm not opposed to some yaoi. So I figured, why not try my hand at this? I wrote some a while back for Gundam Wing, maybe I'll clean that up and post it someday, so its not my first yaoi, but it's the first one other ppl have read. Right, enough rambling.  
  
R & R please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a quiet summer evening. The darkness slowly settled upon the forest. A small fire belonging to a group of travelers could be seen through the trees. It was just another evening.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
The girl's shout, followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, cut through the silence.  
  
Sango lowed her hand and moved around the fire to sit by Kagome. Kagome gave her a small grin as she sat, then returned to stirring the ramen in a pot over the fire. A little kitsune pup sat on her shoulder, giggling. On the other side of the fire, was a monk with a large hand shaped bruise on his cheek. Blinking, he lowed his hand from where Sango's butt had been a moment before.  
  
"Feh, can't you keep your hands to yourself lecher?" InuYasha asked, dropping out of a tree and landing by the fire. "Such beauty should be appreciated." Miroku said, rubbing his bruised cheek. "Look but don't touch." Kagome suggested. "I said DON'T touch! Osuwari!" She yelled as InuYasha tried to sneak a taste of the ramen. "It's not ready yet." she scolded. "Bitch." came a mutter from the hanyou on the ground.  
  
It was just another evening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When will he learn?" Sango asked with a sigh, the next morning. She pulled her hair up above her shoulders and sank down in the hot pool. Kagome slid into the water and squeezed some shampoo into her hand. "Maybe he's afraid you'll reject him." she said. Sango laughed. "Reject him? All he does is grab my butt and ask girls to bear his child. Who wouldn't reject him?" as she finished, she dunked her head under the water.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Kagome asked, as Sango's head emerged from the water. Sango looked away, hoping Kagome would think the pink flush on her face was from the hot water. "I just wish he wasn't such a pervert. What about you?" Sango said, quickly changing the subject. "I've seen the way you look at InuYasha." Kagome blushed. "If only I didn't have to worry about Kikyou." she said softly. "Here." she said quickly, and held out the shampoo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku watched InuYasha, sitting on the other side of the burned out fire, out of the corner of his eyes. He wondered what InuYasha would do if he went over and kissed him. That fairly innocent thought led to less innocent ones. Miroku stood up and stretched, trying to put the thought of removing InuYasha's hakama out of his mind. "Don't even think about it." InuYasha said. Miroku looked over at the hanyou in shock. "Think about what?" he asked, nervously. InuYasha smirked. "Spying on the girls bath. Sit back down." he said. Miroku sat in relief. "Don't want me to accidentally see Kagome-sama naked?" he asked teasingly, glad InuYasha couldn't have been further from the truth. InuYasha looked at him in annoyance. "Why would I care if you saw her naked? I'm more worried about getting sat if you do." he said. "But you love her, don't you?" Miroku asked, a strange note in his voice.  
  
InuYasha looked startled. "Love her? No. Like maybe, but I don't love her." he said as if it was obvious. "You love Kikyou-sama then." Miroku reasoned. InuYasha glared. "What is it with you humans and love?" he asked. Now it was Miroku's turn to be startled. "And demons don't love?" he said curiously. InuYasha shrugged. "It's hard to explain." he muttered. "So try anyway." pressed Miroku. InuYasha took a deep breath.  
  
"Demons have lovers, and mates. But they are different. A male will find a female that he thinks will produce strong offspring with him. But demons are built to breed. When we mate, the female will become pregnant, there is no way to stop it. And so the demon will find other mates and if he is lucky he may even find a lover.  
  
The lovers will be by their sides, and be devoted to them. The mates are only for procreation and it is not uncommon for both lovers to have several mates. Almost like humans, 2 human lovers marry, and some humans hire geisha's. Demons may have feelings for their mates, but the mates are only for when the demon wants offspring." InuYasha paused, wondering what else to say.  
  
"But if there's no way to stop the female from becoming pregnant, then the lovers don't mate?" Miroku asked. InuYasha shook his head. "No, the lovers can mate all they want." he answered. Miroku frowned, still confused. "But don't they end up having children too?" he asked. InuYasha blushed. "They can't, because - -" he trailed off. "Because why?" Miroku pressed. InuYasha shrugged. "I'll go see if the girls are done, I could use a bath." He stood up and rushed off into the trees before Miroku could stop him. He frowned. "Why wouldn't he tell me?" he whispered.  
  
"Wanna know?" asked an eager young voice. Miroku jumped in surprise and turned around. Shippou had been hidden in Kagome's sleeping bag and had woken up and crawled out. "Sure kid, tell me." Miroku said. Shippou hopped over to him and sat down in front of him. "I'm not sure why, they said I'd understand when I was older." Shippou began. "But mom was dad's mate. And dad had a lover too, but they couldn't have kids." Miroku rolled his eyes. "I know that, but why not?" he pressed.  
  
"I dunno. But when I grow up, I'll have a pretty kitsune girl as my mate, and a cute kitsune boy as my lover." Shippou said. Miroku's eye's widened. "You mean a girl as your lover right?" he asked sharply. Shippou shook his head. "No, demons boys always have boy lovers and girl mates. That's how it works." 


	2. The Hot Spring

Disclaimer: I wish I owned IY, but I don't  
  
IYHero - 7330 ~ Thanks for the review! Miroku's a bit of both that's for sure.  
  
Abunai ~ Sorry I took so long to update, I'm finishing I promise  
  
ForgottenBard ~ oh no! not a spork! Well here's another chapter for you. If people still like it, I'll keep going.  
  
Gloria Stone ~ Thanks, I try not to copy ideas. There's a lot of weird stuff in this head of mine.  
  
Hot-chick ~ that was the idea =P  
  
Holo ~ glad you like! here's some more  
  
Des Armada ~ Squee? ah jthm, nice. Glad you like!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this took so long to update minna-san! I've been super super busy. But here it is. R & R please! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, demons boys always have boy lovers and girl mates. That's how it works." said Shippou.  
  
Miroku felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh, uh, thank you Shippou" he managed to say. "Kagome!" Shippou squealed a moment later. He bounded off into the trees. Miroku opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to regain his senses. "You look like you were hit by a bus." Kagome's voice said in amusement. Miroku looked up and saw Kagome, holding Shippou, and Sango standing on the edge of the clearing. "What's a bus?" he asked, relieved that his wits were coming back. Kagome laughed and headed over to her bag.  
  
"Go take a bath." Sango said as she followed Kagome. "And don't try to peek at us changing." she warned. Belatedly, Miroku realized that the 2 girls had nothing but towels wrapped around them. He tried to think of something lecherous to say, but could only stammer an ok. Deciding that a bath would help, he stood up. "What's wrong Miroku?" Shippou asked. Miroku wasn't sure if he was teasing, or if it was simply a child's innocent question. He glared anyway, and then hurried off to the hot spring.  
  
Sango looked nervously after him. "Is it just me, or did he seem different, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged, then winced as the comb she was using hit a snag. "Maybe he overheard us." she suggested. Sango turned red. "You don't really think so?" she gasped. Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't worry, maybe he was just tired." she said comfortingly. "He's been a bit different ever since we beat Naraku." she added.  
  
Sango nodded, "Have you decided what to do with she Shikon no Tama?" she asked. Kagome shrugged, "I have no idea. I'll just protect it until I figure it out I guess." she answered. She held up the jewel, complete except for one shard. That one shard was still in Kohaku. She had taken him to a hospital in her time. Once they had stabilized his condition, she would take the shard back. She smiled and tossed Sango a comb. "When we get to Kaede's I'll go home and see how Kohaku's doing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halfway to the spring, Miroku had come out of his shock. He walked with a bounce in his step and a grin. "If what Shippou said is true, then InuYasha might like me!" he whispered happily. He wondered if InuYasha knew that humans sometimes preferred the company of the same gender too. He was soon lost in thought, wondering how he would confront InuYasha. By the time he reached the spring, his mind was a mile away, imagining himself and InuYasha, rather naked.  
  
Miroku's impure daydreaming was cut to a sudden halt as he came within sight of the spring. The spring, and InuYasha naked in the spring. Taking a deep breath he walked forward. InuYasha's ears twitched and he turned around. "I didn't hear any screams, didn't Sango give you a chance to grab her?" he asked with a grin. Miroku shrugged and began undressing. "I didn't feel like it." he muttered. InuYasha looked surprised, but said nothing.  
  
As he slid into the water Miroku noticed InuYasha surreptitiously staring at him. He thought he saw a bit of interest in his golden eyes. "I'm not as perverted as I seem, you know." he said conversationally. InuYasha looked at him skeptically. "Then why do you grab women's asses every chance you get?" he asked. "Maybe I'm trying to keep people from guessing how I really feel." Miroku said softly. InuYasha cocked his head to one side and gave Miroku another skeptical look. "So you grab everyone's ass so that nobody will realize that you like Sango?" he asked.  
  
"No, I've never grabbed the person I like, so that person doesn't realize I like them. And everyone else thinks that I like the people I've grabbed." Miroku said. InuYasha frowned in confusion for a moment. "That doesn't make any sense. The only asses you haven't grabbed are mine and Shippou's." he said with a laugh. Miroku paused and then said, "Of course I haven't grabbed Shippou's, he's a little boy."  
  
"Well at least you aren't that perverted, wait - " InuYasha looked at Miroku in surprise. "What about me?" he asked, trying not to seem desperate for the answer. Miroku looked at the water for a moment, wondering what to say. "Some human's are like demons." he said finally. "Some human males would rather kiss me or you than Sango or Kagome-sama." he paused blushing. InuYasha, whom had been lying up to his neck in the water, sat up quickly, exposing most of his bare chest. Miroku blushed a bit more and averted his gaze. "Are you shitting me?" InuYasha asked, an odd tone in his voice. Miroku shook his head.  
  
There was a splash, and before Miroku had blinked, InuYasha's face was inches from his. "What about you?" he whispered. Miroku gazed into InuYasha's golden eyes for a moment, wondering how to answer. Then, before he could stop himself, he had leaned forward and kissed him, he felt InuYasha stiffen for a moment, and then he began to kiss him back.  
  
A moment later the two pulled back and looked at each other. InuYasha broke into a fanged grin and Miroku smiled too. They leaned in for another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(a/n no lemon's yet, but we'll see what happens)~~~~~~  
  
Lying on his back in the shallow water, with the hanyou straddling him, Miroku traced the long scar across InuYasha's chest. "Close one." he whispered. InuYasha followed his gaze and frowned at the still healing scar Naraku had left. Then he grabbed Miroku's hand and smiled at the round scar along his palm. "It was worth it." he breathed and kissed it. Smiling at each other, the pair kissed again.  
  
"InuYasha!" came a yell. Hearing his name, InuYasha's ears twitched back and he leapt back off of Miroku. He slid into the deeper water and began washing his face, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. Miroku smirked and sat up, trying to act like he was enjoying the water.  
  
Kagome emerged from the trees; oblivious to the moment she had just interrupted. "There you are!" she said. "Hurry up, we can get to Kaede's by nightfall if we leave now." she continued. Still embarrassed InuYasha turned to yell at her. "I can't even be nearby when you're bathing, and you think you can come here and talk to me?" he said in annoyance. "That's because you try to spy on me!" Kagome accused. InuYasha stood up, "Do not! I - " he broke off, realizing that standing had revealed more than he wanted to. Unfortunately, what he had revealed was still rather excited by the naked monk sitting nearby. Kagome's eyes widened. "EEE!!! Pervert!!! Osuwari!!" she cried, then stood in shock as he plunged into the water.  
  
Miroku laughed then stopped as Kagome glared at him. "You're just as bad." she snapped and stomped away.  
  
After she had gone, Miroku slid into the deeper water and pulled out a spluttering hanyou. "Stupid wench." InuYasha said, spitting out water and muck from the bottom of the pond. Miroku laughed. "We should get going like she said, we've still got a day's walk." InuYasha nodded and headed towards the bank. Halfway there, he paused and turned around. "It will take us a while to dry off and get dressed." he said slyly. Miroku grinned. "I suppose it will."  
  
Standing in the middle of the spring, the two shared one more romantic kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Himitsu ja nai

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.that was simple  
  
IYHero - 7330 ~ hope you enjoy this one too!  
  
Des ~ awesome, I wish I could draw at all  
  
Emme ~ hee? hee!  
  
kmorrow ~ uhhh. . .thanks?  
  
Tae ~ glad you like, I'll do what I can  
  
Yaoi Goddess ~ I'd be glad to, I'll post it as soon as I get a chance to write it  
  
l33+5p34K3R ~ 17'5 4 900|) 7|-|1/\/9 1 (4/\/ u/\/|)3r574/\/|) j00, 50 |)0 j00 |0\/3 7|-|15 700, 0r jU57 JTHM?  
  
Amadeo ~ great, thanks a lot. I hope you enjoy it  
  
On with chapter 3! sorry it took so long, been busy with finals and such ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 hours later the group was on the road in the forest, heading for Kaede's.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked together, whispering the entire time. Shippou and Kirara were up in front playing around. Miroku brought up the rear, watching InuYasha with a smile. InuYasha up in front of the girls, doing his best to not turn and look at Miroku.  
  
"Can we stop for lunch?" Kagome called to InuYasha. He turned around in annoyance. "You came running up to me while I was taking a bath, then sat me and nearly drowned me, so that we could get to Kaede's tonight. Then you refuse to ride on my back to speed up the trip. And now you want to fucking stop and have lunch?" he said. Kagome glared. "If what I saw at the spring is any indication of how you feel when I'm on your back, then I'll pass." having said that, she dropped her backpack and started digging through it looking for food. "Feh!" InuYasha spat and dropped to the ground crossed legged.  
  
Sango bent down to help Kagome look for food, unwittingly offering Miroku a chance at her butt. He winked at InuYasha and went for it. "HENTAI!" Sango yelled, smacking him with the textbook she had just pulled out of the bag. "Ow." Miroku commented, backing away. Sango rolled her eyes and set the book on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slurping up the last of her ramen, Kagome cleared her throat. "Sango and I are taking Kirara and going on ahead. We want to see how Kohaku is doing. You guys can catch up." Sango nodded in agreement. "What!?" InuYasha exploded, almost choking on his ramen. "Why the hell won't you make up your mind? First you want to get there, then you want to walk and eat lunch. So instead of riding on my back and getting there quickly, you want to take Kirara and leave me and Miroku. . ." he broke off.  
  
Kagome nodded. "We have girl stuff to talk about." she said smirking. Miroku set down his ramen. "I think it's a wonderful idea Kagome-sama." he said. "InuYasha and I will talk about . . . ah, boy stuff." Sango laughed. "What do you two have to talk about?" she asked. "Girls?" Miroku asked innocently. InuYasha coughed, and Sango and Kagome gave each other excited grins. "Well that settles it." Kagome said, standing up. Kirara trotted over and transformed. "Why don't you take this brat?" InuYasha said, grabbing Shippou and tossing him to Kagome. "Because it's girl talk." she answered, she gave Shippou a little shove and he hopped off Kirara. "Bye boys!" Sango and Kagome called as Kirara ran off.  
  
"Well Shippou." Miroku said a moment later. "I'd like to thank you for finishing what InuYasha was trying to explain." InuYasha's jaw dropped. "Brat." he muttered. But when Shippou looked up at him, he smiled. "Now, if you could give us some privacy, we'd appreciate it." Miroku continued. Shippou's eyes widened. "Are you lovers now?" he squealed. "Yeah, just don't tell Kagome and Sango, k?" InuYasha said, blushing. Shippou nodded and scrambled off.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku quickly slid off the path and into the trees. Kissing him eagerly, Miroku dropped his staff and started pulling off InuYasha's hakama. Left in only his pants, InuYasha began removing Miroku's robes. Soon he lowered the naked monk to the ground and lay on top of him. Not breaking the kiss, Miroku ran his hands along InuYasha's muscular chest, savoring the moment. After my first lemon scene, which will be posted on AFF.net, the two lay side by side in the forest.  
  
Miroku rolled onto his stomach and flopped an arm over InuYasha's chest. He kissed him on the cheek and rested his chin on InuYasha's shoulder. "I love you." InuYasha said softly. Miroku's eyes widened and he pushed himself up. He found himself gazing into a pair of golden eyes, looking at him with what could only be love. He smiled and dropped back onto InuYasha. "I love you." he whispered, kissing InuYasha's neck. He sighed happily as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his back, pulling him close.  
  
"InuYasha!" Came a shout. InuYasha tore his gaze from Miroku and looked up. Shippou had leapt out of the tree above them and was falling right on them. He caught the kitsune by the tail and held him up over his face. "Were you in that tree the whole fucking time?" he snarled. "Someone's coming!" Shippou squealed. "I think it's Kouga!" Miroku's amused grin quickly faded. "Shit." InuYasha gasped, sitting up.  
  
"Ah! Dog-crap!" came a shout as Kouga spun in off the path. "I thought I smelled. . ." he stopped suddenly. InuYasha was standing awkwardly with his pants on, and his white shirt halfway on. His red fire-rat shirt lay rumpled on the ground, with a dark purple kesa on top of it. The monk he traveled with was standing next to him, tying the sash of his robe. Kouga took a sniff. His eyes got a little wider and he leaned forward and sniffed Miroku. "Well! I didn't realize humans felt that way." he said in surprise.  
  
"Some do." Miroku said calmly. Kouga tilted his head to one side and looked at the guilty pair. "I was coming to see Kagome, but I see she's not around. Too bad I wasn't early, I could have joined in." he said with a grin. InuYasha snorted. "You'd make a pretty bad mate wolf." he growled. "Kagome would make a nice mate." Kouga said grinning. "Say, have you told her about this yet?" he asked. InuYasha paled. "I'll tell her when I'm ready." he stammered. Kouga laughed. "When she gets pissed at you, tell her I'd gladly take her as a mate." With that, he ran off in a whirlwind.  
  
"Like hell I will!" InuYasha called after him. Miroku gently set his hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it love." he said softly. InuYasha smiled at him. "I won't." he muttered. "We should get going." he said, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, a fully dressed InuYasha was racing along with a fully dressed Miroku on his back. Other than the kitsune pup on his shoulder, InuYasha was in heaven. As night fell, they reached Kaede's village. Sliding reluctantly off InuYasha's back, Miroku gave him a quick kiss and the 2 walked the rest of the way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango said as they entered the cabin. "Hello InuYasha, Houshi- sama." Kaede said. The two were sitting on either side of the fire. "Hello Sango, Kaede-sama." Miroku said politely. InuYasha gave a half bow. "Where's Shippou?" Sango asked. "Playing with Kirara." Miroku said, nodding towards the door. "What are you two doing?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I only know how to kill demons, so Kaede-sama was teaching me other things about them." Sango said. InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" he asked. "Well, demons mate with males and females. Did you know that?" she asked, looking at Miroku. "Well that's how they reproduce isn't it?" he asked, trying to seem innocent. "No, I mean a male demon mates with females and males." she said. Miroku blushed.  
  
"I'm curious InuYasha." Kaede began. "Do hanyou's do the same things?" she asked. InuYasha gulped. "Some do." he choked out. Sango looked at him in surprise. "Do you?" she asked. "No!" he snapped. Sango grinned "That was a pretty fast denial." InuYasha gulped again. "I don't see what the big deal is, humans do too." he said. Sango looked thoughtful. "Well, sort of I guess." she said. "Some do anyway."  
  
"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked, changing the subject. "She went back home to see her family and check on Kohaku. She'll be back tomorrow." Sango said. "It's getting late, I bid you goodnight." Kaede said as she left the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango stared at the flames of the fire. She had been staring at them for nearly an hour. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. From worrying about Kohaku, to the conversation she and Kagome had had about how to get Miroku and InuYasha to realize they liked them. "Think she's asleep?" came Miroku's voice. Sango quickly closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. "Yeah, it's been an hour." InuYasha's rough voice replied. *Are they going to talk about me and Kagome?* Sango wondered.  
  
"I can't believe Kaede-baba told her that." came InuYasha's annoyed voice. "That makes things a lot harder." Sango frowned, what did he mean by that? "Maybe she won't tell Kagome-sama." Miroku's voice said softly. "I sure as hell hope not! The last thing I need is to be sat for my sexual preferences." InuYasha snarled. Sango's eyes flew wide open and she stifled a gasp. She could see 2 shadows on the wall, reflected by the flickering firelight. One got up and cracked his neck, small ponytail flicking to the side. Sango's eyes widened, as Miroku's shadow lowered itself so his head was in InuYasha's lap.  
  
Sango watched as the dog-eared shadow's head tilted down to look at the head in its lap. "We can't hide it forever." Miroku said softly. "I know!" Came InuYasha's voice. "I just have to find a way to tell her. She gets all upset over Kikyou as it is. Even though I keep telling her I don't love Kikyou." InuYasha sighed. Sango watched as Miroku's hand reached up and stroked InuYasha's cheek. "Get some sleep, we'll figure it out in the morning." Miroku said softly. InuYasha's shadow nodded.  
  
As the two happily slept, Sango stared in shock into the night. 


	4. Namida

Disclaimer: If owned InuYasha, a lot of yaoi haters would be very mad at me ^_^  
  
~Lil-strange-person ~ start to cry eh? you read my mind. no they didn't think about. we'll have to wait and see what happens, well I don't - I know. glad you like it!  
  
~Sorrow ~ thanks =)  
  
~Yaoi Goddess ~ I'll tell you as soon as I've written/posted it. been a busy summer. and yes, I'd love to see the pics, do you have an AIM sn? hope you enjoy this chap too!  
  
~ Ladye Black ~ glad you like it, I'll try to keep it as long as I can heheh. thanks for the compliment  
  
~133+5p34K3R ~ that's ok it takes too long to type anyway. hope you enjoy!  
  
Gomen! Gomen! I've had a super busy summer! my muse decided to take a summer break too, but I guess she/he/it came back, cause heres another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm heading to Otakon 2K3 in a couple weeks, but hopefully I should have another chapter up before then. if you're close to Baltimore I highly recommend going to Otakon. and if you'd like to meet me there, let me know and I can offer some insight as to where to find me there ^_^ or just wander around yelling otakuzutto-sama! I might hear you and come over. or point and laugh at the crazy person yelling. . .hmm not a bad idea. . .  
  
well we'll see if I can get another chapter out before then, if not I'm having surgery *oh yay* later in aug, so I'll have nothing to do for 3 weeks but write (hopefully good) fanfics! So look for a crazy amount of updates this month. after all, I did all 12 chapters of "mei to kagome" in about a month, and that was during the skool year! Too bad my little monologue is so long, you guys will see the word count and think this chapters really long. Ok, on to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miroku opened his eyes and yawned. Looking around he saw Kaede preparing breakfast and Sango sweeping the floor. InuYasha and Shippou were nowhere to be seen. "Ohayo gozaimasu." Kaede said as Miroku sat up. "Ohayo Kaede- sama." he replied with a small bow. "Ohayo Sango." he said. Sango nodded, but said nothing. Raising his eyebrow slightly, Miroku stood and stretched. "Will you get the herb crusher under the table please, Sango?" Kaede asked. Sango leaned the broom against the wall and headed over to the table. The table right next to Miroku. As she bent down to get the herb crusher for Kaede, Miroku made his usual move.  
  
Miroku braced himself for the yell and smack, but none came. Sango froze in her place and seemed to shake. Miroku nervously removed his hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sango screamed, whipping around to face Miroku. He stared in shock at the tears brimming in her eyes. "Sango. . ." he began. Sango spun around and ran out the door, roughly shoving InuYasha out of her way as he entered, knocking Shippou off his shoulder. "Sango, wait!" Miroku yelled, running after her.  
  
"Ah, thank you for the water InuYasha." Kaede said quickly, before he could follow the pair. Glancing over his shoulder in confusion, InuYasha walked in and handed the bucket to Kaede. "I think Sango spilled a lot of it." he muttered. "Should I go after them?" he asked, looking out the door. "No, I think it best if you let them resolve this." Kaede said sagely. Shippou walked in, dusting himself off. "Maybe she found out." he said. "No way!" InuYasha said forcefully, but his expression turned from curious to nervous as he continued to stare after them. Kaede raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango raced down the path heading for the forest InuYasha had once been trapped in. As she ran the tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had spent the entire previous day with Kagome, plotting ways to get Miroku to realize she liked him. They had gone over everything he said and did, trying to figure out the best way. They had come to the conclusion that he must like her, she had never realized he didn't. Even when Kaede had told her that demons liked males and females and InuYasha had seemed embarrassed. It had never occurred to her that he could like Miroku.  
  
"Nyaa?" came a cry. Sango looked down at Kirara, running alongside her. "No, I need to be alone!" she cried. "Nyaa. . ." Kirara said sympathetically and stopped, watching in concern as Sango kept running. "I'm so stupid." Sango whispered as she ran. InuYasha had even clearly showed that he knew humans sometimes shared the preferences of demons. But the fact that Miroku could. . . *How could he toy with my feelings like that? * Sango wondered. The thought led to the memory of the shadow of Miroku with his head on InuYasha's lap, stroking the hanyou's cheek. As she left the path and headed into the forest, she lost the fight against her tears. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku cursed as Sango disappeared into the trees. He almost wished he still had his kazana. She wouldn't have outrun him then. He put on a burst of speed and headed into the trees. He paused and looked around. "Where'd she go?" he hissed. Then he heard the sound of crying off to the right. He turned and raced over.  
  
Sango dropped to her knees, gasping for breath. She hadn't realized crying and running at the same time would be so hard. She heard someone running and then, "Sango?" came a painfully familiar voice. "Go away." she said softly. Miroku's footsteps came closer instead. Sango felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled away, trying to hide her face. "Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked. She turned to him, her eyes full of anguish and betrayal. "I saw you last night." she whispered. Miroku frowned in confusion for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Sango, I had no idea it would upset you this much." Miroku said.  
  
"I understand if this bothers you, many people are disgusted by it. But I assure you, nothing has changed now that you know my sexual preferences. I'm the same Miroku I was before you saw us last night." He paused, waiting for an answer, however it was not one he expected.  
  
"That's the problem!" Sango screamed in his face. "Nothing has changed! You ARE the same Miroku! The one I love!" she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Miroku gasped in shock. "You always grab me and flirt with me. I thought maybe, maybe you liked me. Or even loved me. I never imagined it was just a game to you." Sango burst into a fresh batch of tears. "No Sango! It was never a game! If I had known what you thought, I would never have. . ." Miroku broke off. Sango wiped her tears away. "Then why?" she asked.  
  
Miroku leaned back and looked at the sun coming through the trees. "It's not generally an accepted preference. By pretending I'm a lecher, nobody will guess how I really feel." he looked back at Sango. "I thought InuYasha would kill me if I so much as looked at Kagome-sama. That's why I went after you. I'm sorry. I had no idea." he looked away. "I understand." Sango said softly as she stood, clearly still hurt. "We should go back." Miroku grabbed her arm as she moved away. "I'm afraid I can never love you the way I love InuYasha, but I can love you as a sister." Miroku said.  
  
Sango turned and saw Miroku's sincere smile. "Houshi-sama!" she said, and threw herself into his arms, softly crying. "Call me Miroku." he whispered, hugging her gently. "But I am a monk, you may cry on me as long as you need to." he added. A fresh sob was his answer. "And perhaps, a conversation when your tears have dried."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Took you long enough!" InuYasha snarled as Miroku and Sango returned, nearly an hour later. "I'm starving!" he cried, throwing a glare at Kaede, whom had refused to serve breakfast until they returned. Wordlessly, Sango picked up hiraikotsu. "InuYasha!" she screamed and raced at him. InuYasha's eyes widened as he stared at the deadly boomerang that stopped an inch from his nose. Lowering it, Sango stepped closer and drew her eyes up level with his. "If you ever break his heart, I'll exterminate you." she promised. Kaede looked up in confusion, Miroku blushed, and InuYasha blinked. "Huh?" was the smartest thing he could say in reply. Shippou looked up from the top he had been playing with and grinned.  
  
"You should tell Kagome before she catches you." Sango continued. "She'll sit you so hard. . ." she paused and cast a sly glance at Miroku. "Let's just say you'll be too sore for him. Now, let's eat!" After everyone was served, Kaede sat down. "Some hanyous and some humans." she observed. InuYasha and Miroku blushed and suddenly became interested in their food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede had left the house/hut/cabin/ie/uchi/thing to take care of her afternoon chores. Sango, who had recovered quite well from her shock, (after losing her whole village and family, recovering from a crush must be like taking food from a koinu) was teaching Shippou how to use a boomerang with a large stick they had found. Miroku was dozing and leaning back against InuYasha, who had his arms around him. Suddenly InuYasha stiffened and took a sniff. "Shit!" he gasped and leapt up.  
  
"What was that for?" Miroku asked from his new and less comfortable place on the floor. "Kagome." came the answer as InuYasha raced out the door. Sitting up, Miroku looked nervously at Sango. "It'll be fine." she said reassuringly, managing to hide her uncertainty. "I could tell her!" Shippou offered. "She can't sit me!" Miroku laughed. "No, InuYasha will tell her. . .soon I hope." he sighed. Sango nodded.  
  
"The sooner the better. Remember Miroku, I promised I wouldn't tell her about you two, unless absolutely necessary. But the longer he takes to tell her, the more it will hurt. And I may have to step in." Sango said. Miroku nodded and looked at the door in apprehension. "Do you know why Kagome wouldn't ride on him on the way here?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. Miroku shook his head. "Apparently she saw something she didn't want to at the hot spring." Sango said. Miroku laughed, "It's her fault for interrupting." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome met InuYasha at the edge of the forest. "What took you so long wench?" he asked. "I must be early if you didn't meet me at the well." she countered. "Feh." was the answer. He grabbed her bag and bike. "Maybe you should have stayed home, Kaede's teaching Sango about demon sex tonight. Might be too much for you." he said. "Too much for me? Maybe it would explain what I saw!" Kagome said, picking up her pace. InuYasha frowned, "Saw?" he said, too softly for her to hear.  
  
"Want a ride?" he asked, offering his back. Kagome glared. "Only if you can make me forget what I saw." she answered. InuYasha of course, had forgotten. "What did you see?" he asked, afraid it had been similar to what Sango has seen, especially since she seemed to keep mentioning it.  
  
"You scarred me for life and you forget!?" she cried out. "I went to the hot springs and you were standing there totally naked and really happy to see me! Or was it tessaiga in your hakama?" she said sarcastically. The modern humor was lost on InuYasha. "If you came to yell at me while I was naked, then I obviously wasn't very happy to see you. 'And was it tessaiga in my hakama?' What are you talking about?" he said confused. "That!" Kagome said, pointing to his groin, "was erect!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here they come." Miroku said as the shouting drew near. Sango and Shippou nodded. Kagome was stomping ahead of InuYasha, pausing now and then to turn and shout at him. He was walking behind her holding her bike and backpack.  
  
"It's your fault for spying!"  
  
"ME? You're the one who spies! I just wanted to talk!"  
  
"Well you should have assumed I'd be naked!"  
  
"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to show me!"  
  
"You think I wanted to?"  
  
"You stood up with a hard-on! What did you think would happen?!"  
  
"Again with the weird words! Can't you just say erection?"  
  
"I can SAY it, I don't want to SEE it!"  
  
"It's YOUR fault!"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Osuwari." he whispered. Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"You shouldn't think those things when you see me!"  
  
"NANI?? Who says I was thinking that?"  
  
"Looked like it to me!"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of asadachi?"  
  
"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Kagome stopped and spun to face him.  
  
"You brought it up!"  
  
"That's even worse!"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way bitch!"  
  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hi Sango! Hi Miroku!" Kagome said happily as they came out to greet her. "Shippou-chan!" she said laughing as Shippou leapt into her arms with a squeal. "How's Kohaku?" Sango asked quickly. "He's fine! The doctors are almost ready to release him." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
As the two headed inside to chat, Miroku walked over to the large backpack and bicycle resting in a hole in the ground. He moved the bike and picked up the backpack. "Kagome-sama's bag is quite heavy." he commented. "No shit." the hole replied. "I'm pbth bruised in pbthh places I didn't know pbthh I had." it continued, spitting out dirt periodically. Miroku smiled. "I'll have to find them and kiss them better then won't I?" he said softly. InuYasha's head rose out of the hole and his ears perked happily forward. "There are a lot." he said with a smile. Then he looked to where Kagome had gone and his smile faded. "There are gonna be a hell of a lot more."  
  
Miroku rested a comforting hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "It'll be ok my love." he said. InuYasha nodded, and turned for a quick kiss, before heading inside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your word for the day: asadachi - waking up with an erection in the morning ^_^ 


	5. Will you be my mate?

disclaimer: still don't own inuyasha  
  
Well lucky me, I updated on a weekend when ffn was all messed up! So unless everyone's decided to hate my story or given up reviewing, hardly anyone realized it was updated. poor chapter 4. lets see if chapter 5 can be better!  
  
As an extra note, I survived my surgery, as if anyone cares. Otakon, was great! The TM Revolution concert was amazing, the dealer's room was huge. And there were some great costumes, and a ton of them were from IY! If you look on fansview, theres's a great group pic of a dozen inuyasha's being sat. Good stuff. Ok, on with the story!  
  
Barrel Maker, if you're reading this, then I am in shock.  
  
Ladye Black - glad you're still reading, haven't decided on whose uke yet, we'll see.  
  
rulerofthecows - sorry I took so long to update, hope you keep liking it!  
  
Lil-strange-person - Sango's not going to be with Kagome (sorry yuri fans!) but I'm actually going to do 2 or possibly 3 endings, so everyone will eventually be happy =) I like happy endings heheh.  
  
hot-chick - well thanks, it's my only yaoi one so far though, so if you like my writing style, I do have 2 others =)  
  
Jiji - thanks for taking the time to review, even if you are a puddle! I like getting even just a review that says "good job" it lets me know that if I keep writing, there's at least one person out there who will keep reading.  
  
R&R please minna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede sat mashing herbs on a large stone outside her house. Sango crouched nearby, starting a fire. Shippou was stretched out on the grass coloring in the new coloring book Kagome, who was reading in a tree, had given him. InuYasha sat in the same tree, several feet above her, watching Miroku read his book. Unfortunately that didn't last for long.  
  
"Miroku, stop reading that book and go get some water." Sango said. "But it's about monks in Kagome-sama's time." he protested. "Well Kaede and I need water to make dinner in OUR time." came the reply. Kagome set down what she was reading and jumped down from the low tree limb. "I'll go get it." she offered. "I'll come with you then. Miroku can start the fire." Sango said, looking at Miroku during her last sentence. "Of course I'll start the fire, Sango." he said with fake sincerity. The two smiled at each other and then the girls grabbed the water buckets and headed to the stream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango-chan, you and Miroku are using each others first names! What happened?" Kagome asked eagerly on the way to the stream. "We got a bit closer while you were gone." Sango answered truthfully. "Are you going out now?" Kagome asked excitedly. Sango laughed, "No, just closer." she decided to leave out the fact that he liked guys. "Well what happened?" Kagome pressed. "I'd rather not talk about it now. All you need to know is, Miroku and I are good friends, nothing more." Sango said, as she finished she sped up ahead of Kagome. "Oh." Kagome whispered, wondering what could have happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's the water!" Sango called just before the others came into view, just incase InuYasha and Miroku were in a position Kagome shouldn't see. However as the group came into view, Miroku was hanging a pot over the roaring fire and InuYasha was still in the tree. The girls set down the buckets by the fire, Sango turned to thank Miroku but her eyes landed on something out of place. InuYasha was still in the tree, but he was down on Kagome's branch, reading her book. "Kagome." she said, and pointed. Kagome's eyes widened. "InuYasha! What are you doing?" she cried, running over. Sango looked at Miroku and shrugged.  
  
InuYasha looked up from the book. "What IS this?" he asked. "It's a manga. It uses pictures to tell the story, like a mural." Kagome said, trying to find something in InuYasha's time to compare it to. "I know it uses pictures." he snorted. "But why THESE pictures?" he asked, holding an open page out to her. Kagome blushed as she saw the page. "It's a . . . shonen ai manga." she stammered. InuYasha stared at her. "You read stories about guys having sex with each other?" he asked. "It's uh . . . popular, in my time." Kagome said, trying to think of how to explain it.  
  
"See, in my time, there are a lot of guy's who . . . like other guys. We call them homosexual, or gay. It's . . . considered normal . . . uh." Kagome blushed, wondering how to explain the concept of "gay" to him. InuYasha gave her a withering look. "I know what that is." he said. She looked at him in surprise. "You do?" she gasped. "Sure, demons do it too." he answered, jumping down. Kagome stared at him in surprise as he walked over to the fire and tried to sneak a taste of dinner.  
  
"Demons are gay??" Kagome said loudly, as she reached the fire. "What's gay?" Sango and Miroku both asked. Kagome blushed. "It's when a guy likes another guy." Sango laughed and Miroku tried to keep from blushing. "You have this in your time, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. She nodded. "I think, now would be a good time for our lesson." Kaede said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the light faded, the empty dinner bowls were put into a bucket and the group headed inside. Once there, they sat in a circle around the fire in Kaede's house. "Demon's. . ." she began. "have a unique way of mating." She glanced over at the kitsune in Kagome's lap and paused. "I am demon, I know." Shippou said. With a shrug, Kaede continued.  
  
"Most demon's choose a single lover, and stay with them for life. But demon's also have one or many mates in addition to a lover. They care for the mates, maybe love them a little. But whenever a male demon has sex with a female, she get's pregnant. However demon's go into heat, and often have an overwhelming need for sex. So, they turn to their lovers. Which are the same gender." Kaede paused. "You're telling me, that demon's are bi?" Kagome asked. "Are what?" Kaede said. "A guy like's guys and girls." Kagome answered. "Yes, it's rather complicated." Kaede replied.  
  
"You could ask InuYasha to explain, he is half demon after all." Kaede suggested. Kagome looked at InuYasha, whom was praying he didn't blush. "That's why Sesshoumaru and I have different mothers. They were two of our father's mates. Our father's lover was Jaken's father, that's why he stays with my brother." InuYasha paused and frowned. "I can only hope those two aren't lovers, Jaken's too nasty. I heard his father was much better looking."  
  
Kagome gasped as something occurred to her. "But you're half demon! What about you?" she asked. Subtly never being his strong point, InuYasha answered her outright. "Some hanyou's aren't, but I am." he replied. Kagome's jaw dropped. "You're gay??" she choked out. "Not entirely . . . what did you call it, bi?" was the answer. "You like GUYS?" she cried. InuYasha shrugged. "And girls." he said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome said, sounding hurt. "You never asked, besides, why does it matter? You're the one reading about it." InuYasha said annoyed.  
  
"InuYasha! Don't be so hard on her." Sango scolded. "According to that manga, gay guys are supposed to be more sensitive." she added. InuYasha frowned. "You're not mad, are you?" he asked nervously, looking back to Kagome. "How do you feel about me?" she said after a long pause. InuYasha glanced to Miroku whom nodded. "I like you, a lot Kagome." he answered. "I'd be glad to have you as a mate." he continued. Kagome's smile faded. "What?" she said darkly. Miroku and Sango winced.  
  
Failing to notice, InuYasha kept going. "Well I can't really go against what my blood tells me, so I want a male lover of course. But you'd be my main mate." he added. "OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed, running out of the house. Sango stood to follow her, but Miroku stopped her. "This is between them now." he said. "I think that went well." said a voice from under the floor. "She only sat me once."  
  
Hauling himself out of the hole, InuYasha dusted himself off. "What should I do now?" he asked. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Go after her, and say whatever feels right." Miroku whispered. InuYasha turned to face him. "What if she agrees to be my mate?" he asked. "I know human's aren't like demons in that sense." Miroku sighed and leaned his head against InuYasha's chest. "I don't want to have to share you, but I know that it's normal for demons. If you would be happy with her as a mate . . . then I will do my best to not let it bother me." Miroku said, too softly for Sango to hear.  
  
"Thank you." InuYasha said, embracing him. The two shared a passionate kiss, then Miroku pulled away. "Go get yourself a mate, my love." he said. InuYasha smiled and gave him another kiss, then he rushed out into the night, following Kagome's scent.  
  
"Miroku, are you ok with this?" Sango asked. "Miroku turned to her with a sad smile. "I love him, I have to be."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha pulled himself out of the well and dropped into the wellhouse in Kagome's time. He hurried up the steps and leapt into the tree outside her window. Kagome was lying on her bed, crying. Taking a deep breath, he jumped from the tree to her window ledge. "Kagome." he said. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "InuYasha." she whispered. 


End file.
